The synthesis of certain morpholinoaniline compounds is described by Nair and Adams in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 83, pages 3518-3521 (1961). These compounds are prepared by the catalytic or chemical reduction of the corresponding ortho-nitrophenylmorpholine compound according to the following reaction ##STR1## in which X equals hydrogen, chloro, methyl or nitro.